Lemonade Mouth : Let the Lemons Begin
by Mischievous Little Owl
Summary: A sequel to Lemonade Mouth : Life's a Drama . It's summer vacation and the gang will have a fabulous time enjoying it . Or will they . To all you , LMLAD readers : If you loved the first one , be ready to love the second one !
1. Last Term

**Welcome to Lemonade Mouth : Life's a Drama 's Sequel !**

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV :<p>

The next day , we were sitting in the MR .

"Ya know , Summer is coming up a.k.a. tomorrow .", said Scott .

"We should hang out !" , said Mo , enthusiasticly .

"We'll have a blast !" , said Stella .

"A LEMONADE one !" , said Wen , Charlie and me .

This is it . Summer Vacation . LM + Summer = a whole LEMON ride !

"Alright class ! Meet you next fall or whatever .", said My Algebric teacher dismissing us . This is it ! The end of the term . Summer starts in ...5...4...3...2...1 ! I grabbed a mic an AV kid gave me . The others were ready with instruments . One Two three .

April, May, June, July

Summer sunshine  
>Hot guys on the beach<br>And getting a tan  
>Summer sunshine<br>Oh oh  
>Oh oh<p>

Summer sunshine  
>Falling asleep with their<br>Toes in the sand  
>Summer sunshine<br>Oh oh  
>Oh oh<p>

Wishing, dreaming  
>Hoping, craving<br>Hating that I always gotta  
>Wait all year<br>On the daily, going crazy  
>Praying time will racen<br>But it's finally here  
>Ditch the books and<br>Run outside  
>Yeah grab a seat and<br>Catch a ride onto the pier

The perfect time  
>The perfect place<br>I can't be late  
>Just 3 more minutes<br>2 more minutes  
>1 more minute<br>Go!

Summer sunshine  
>Hot guys on the beach<br>And getting a tan (oh yeah)  
>Summer sunshine<br>Oh oh (oh oh, oh oh oh)  
>Oh oh<p>

Summer sunshine  
>Falling asleep with their<br>Toes in the sand  
>Summer sunshine (sunshine)<br>Oh oh  
>Oh oh<p>

Get a place  
>Don't need a date<br>And take a walk  
>And talk with<br>Everyone I see (everyone I see)

Going glamorous  
>And I might break the rules<br>Or play it cool  
>It's up to me (it's up to me)<p>

Doesn't matter what we do  
>I got my girls around me<br>Making memories

It's finally real (oh oh)  
>I'm finally free (finally free)<br>So much to see *someone laughs*  
>Just one more bang<br>Two more bangs  
>Three more bangs<br>Oh!

Summer sunshine  
>I know this feeling<br>Like the back of my hand (my hand)  
>Summer sunshine<br>Oh oh (oh oh, oh oh oh)  
>Oh oh<p>

Summer sunshine  
>Hot guys on the beach<br>And getting a tan (oh yeah)  
>Summer sunshine<br>Oh oh (oh oh, oh oh oh)  
>Oh oh<p>

Summer sunshine  
>Falling asleep with their<br>Toes in the sand  
>Summer sunshine (sunshine)<br>Oh oh  
>Oh oh<p>

Get a place  
>Don't need a date<br>And take a walk  
>And talk with<br>Everyone I see (everyone I see)

Going glamorous  
>And I might break the rules<br>Or play it cool  
>It's up to me (it's up to me)<p>

Doesn't matter what we do  
>I got my girls around me<br>Making memories

It's finally real (oh oh)  
>I'm finally free (finally free)<br>So much to see *someone laughs*  
>Just one more bang<br>Two more bangs  
>Three more bangs<br>Oh!

Summer sunshine  
>I know this feeling<br>Like the back of my hand (my hand)  
>Summer sunshine<br>Oh oh (oh oh, oh oh oh)  
>Oh oh<p>

Summer sunshine  
>I'd give anything to stay<br>Where I am (where I am)  
>Summer sunshine<br>(Oh oh oh) Oh oh  
>Oh oh (oh oh, oh oh)<p>

I'll stay  
>We live<br>Nothing  
>Beats this feeling (April, May, June, July)<p>

Summer, sunshine (whoa oh)  
>Hot guys on the beach<br>And getting a tan (oh oh oh)  
>Summer, sunshine<br>(Oh oh oh) Oh oh  
>Oh oh<p>

(Summer sunshine) Summer sunshine (sunshine)  
>Falling asleep with their<br>Toes in the sand  
>Summer sunshine (sunshine)<br>I know this feeling  
>Like the back of<br>My hand (my hand)

Summer sunshine (summer sunshine)  
>Oh oh<br>Oh oh (oh yeah)  
>Summer sunshine<br>I'd give anything to stay  
>Where I am (where I am)<br>Summer sunshine  
>Oh oh (oh oh) Oh oh (oh oh)<p>

Summer sunshine  
>I know this feeling like the<br>Back of my hand (my hand)  
>Summer sunshine<br>(Woah ooh oh) Oh oh  
>(Oh ooh oh) Oh oh (oh ooh oh)<p>

Summer sunshine  
>I'd give anything to stay<br>Where I am (Where I am)  
>Summer sunshine<br>(Woah ooh oh) Oh oh  
>(Oh ooh oh) Oh oh (oh ooh oh)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like it ?<strong>


	2. Plans

Mo's POV :

"Olivia , great song !" , I heard Stella say . I gave her a thumbs up . We all walked out together . heading towards Dante's . We ordered a big pizza to celebrate one thing ... Summer !

When we got the pizza , Charlie started to say ,

"Can we spend 1 week together ?"

"What are you saying ?" , asked Olivia . She was curious .

"My parents say that I can go to Malibu but I have to bring friends ." , he said sheepishly .

"I dunno . I'll call my parents and try ."

"Sure thing . Gram can still live without me ..." , she said . "Ever since Mrs. Neigbour became too helpful ." , she added under her breath .

"I can ! My dad has Sydney and my sister . " , said Wen , cheerfully .

"Sure thing , Sir Charles ." , said Scott , using Charlie's hated nickname .

We finished the pizza and headed home to our families to discuss the matter .

* * *

><p>"Babba , I'm home !", I said , entering .<p>

"Mohini ! Why are you home so late ?" , my father asked , with food in his mouth .

"Now Baba , you know it is very rude to eat with your mouth full . You said it yourself , anyway ." , I said , joining them . Halfway through the meal , I started to bring up the subject .

"Baba , you know that it is Summer right ?"

"Yes Monu ."

"Well , I was wondering if I could go with Charlie to Malibu ?"

"What ?" , my father asked . I know he is angry right now .

"Let me explain . Charlie can only go to Malibu if he has friends to go with him . Besides , I won't be going alone . Olivia and Stella are coming . So are Wen and my boyfriend , Scott ." , I explained , truthfully .

"Boyfriend ? Since when did you have a boyfriend !" , my father asked , heating things up .

"Baba , I'm 17 . I can have a boyfriend . Besides , I know what is wrong and right . Don't you trust me ? Please give me some freedom . I'm not going to be your perfect Indian daughter . This is America . If you want me to be ALL Indian , raise me at India ." , I said , pleadingly .

My father's eyes lit up . Oh no . I gave him an idea .

"Wait , that's not what I meant !" , I said , desperately . My father sighed , a long sigh.

"Fine . You can go . Just don't-"

"I won't , Baba . I promise ." , I said , knowing what he was going to say .

"Anyway , if you change your mind . Just bring pro-"

"Baba ! I know . ", I said .

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV :<p>

"Gram , I'm home ." , I said , as I arrived . I looked for her at the kitchen .

"Ah , sweetie . Here help me cut these watermelons to give to your neighbour ." , she said . I huffed .

Anyway , I helped her .

"Gram , can I follow Charlie to Malibu ? The others are goingg ." , I asked , innocently .

"Sure dear , I can have Mrs Deya here ." , she said . Ugh ! Her .

"Sure ." , I said , finishing and walking upstairs to call Charlie .

"Hello ?" , he said in his annoyed voice .

"Olivia .Am I interrupting ?"

"Olivia ! I was about to beat my bro at a video game !" , he said childishly .

"Whatever . Anyway , listen . I can go ."

"yahoo ! I'll tll my mom right now ."

"Sure . Bye .

* * *

><p>Stella's POV :<p>

I was about to ask my mom about the whole Malibu thing until...

"Honey , I know I'm to old for this but ... Isn't it Summer ? You can go wherever you want with a friend including Malibu ." , she said . Wow . She must've read my mind .

"Ok."

* * *

><p>Wen's POV :<p>

"Dad , can I go to Malibu with Charlie ?"

"Sure !" , done .

* * *

><p>Scott's POV :<p>

I don't need to ask my parents so do not hope for me to be saying , "Dad can I bla bla bla ."

I can go wherever I want to !

* * *

><p>Charlie's POV :<p>

Yeah they can come . I booked a hotel with 6 rooms for us . Thi summer Rocks already !

* * *

><p><strong>I forgot to make Mo tell her dad about the boyfriend thing . Hopefully , it's not ...boring ?<strong>


	3. Beach Commotion

Olivia's POV :

Ok . Here's the scoop . We have arrived at Malibu . The girls hanged out at the gift shop while the boys checked in . We were staying in Malibu Mahi Beach Resort.

"Yo ! We're done !" , exclaimed Scott as he entered the shop .

"So are we ." , said Stella .

"Well... Two of us ." , I said , pointing to Mo .

She was wearing a hat , a scarf and sunglasses . Every once in a while , she changed it .

"Maybe..No ... This...No ...Uh...", she muttered .Stella got so bored , she took a hat , sunglasses and scarf and handed them to Mo .

"here! Try 'em ." , she said , handing them to Mo . Mo tried them on . Then she turned to Stella .

"These are...Perfect !", she exclaimed , hugging Stella .

"Wow ... Who knew, Stella is a fashion fairy ." , I said .

The guys were getting bored . We picked up the pace by getting out of the shop and to our rooms . We were all in rooms on the third floor. I walked to my room with my luggage . I opened it with the key card . I brought my luggage in .

A pair of hands covered my eyes from behind . "Guess who?", said a cheerful voice .

"Hey !" , I said trying to get the hands off . After a lot of trying , I gave up . The hands uncovered themselves .

"had fun ?", Wen asked .

"Of course not ! How did you-".

"Through the unlocked door .", he said . I slapped my forehead. I forgot to lock it . Darn .

"Anyway , I need to change so can you please ?", I asked , heading to the door .

"Oh . Ok .", he said , leaving . I closed and LOCKED the door. No chance would I want Wen to see me changing .

I took a shower and picked my outfit . An orange dress with white flowers , a pair of orange sandals and a loose white cover up . I put on the dress. It ended right above my knees . It was also strapless . The cover up is like a jacket but loose and thinner than a jacket .I walked out with the card and a white purse . I locked the door and went downstairs .

* * *

><p>Mo's POV :<p>

I went to my room and changed into a white blouse and blue jeans matched with a blue handbag and white earrings and shoes . I went downstairs .I saw Olivia come out of the elevator .

"You look ...Fabulous !" , I said to her .

"Isn't she always ?" , asked Stella . She was dressed in a top that says 'Lemonade Mouth ' and a pair of dark jeans .

"Were should we go first ?" , asked Olivia .

"The shopping complex .",said Charlie . I gave him a confused look .

"What ? They have video games .", said Charlie , childishly . So it was decided . After that we went to the beach .

* * *

><p>I changed into a two piece bikini . Olivia changed into a tank top and shorts . Stella also wore a tank top and shorts . She refused to wear a bikini . We watched dudes surf . they were good .<p>

"They're good . but I can do better ." , she said .

"Says who ?" , said a surf dude . he turned to his friends . "This chick is crazy to think that she can beat us."

"You think that I can't surf ?"

"Well , you're a girl , dude ... Or is it dudette ?"

Olivia got on stage and grabbed two microphones . She tossed on to me .

"Looks like there is a surf competition ! Judges , get ready to mark your points . Participants , on your mark , get set , go ! " , I said . Olivia switched on the radio . A song came out . She started to sing as Stella caught a wave .

She's ready  
>She's steady<p>

She's up on her feet  
>Dancing on the water<br>to her own kind of beat

She's in it  
>She's on it<p>

She's rockin' the skills  
>Tearin' up the current like a girl's got gills<p>

Pop up  
>Leanin' side to side<br>Laid back, hang ten  
>Go for a ride<p>

Catch that curl  
>Get into the tube<br>Do the mahi, mahi  
>Make your tail fin move<p>

She's the queen of the waves  
>Check it out<br>She's spinnin'  
>That board around<br>Queen of the waves  
>No one's gonna<br>take away her crown  
>Surf's up<br>Bow down  
>She's the queen of the waves<p>

She's floating  
>She's flying<p>

She's out of reach  
>Zooma to lagoona<br>She's best on the beach

Hi-tide, low-tide  
>Rip-tide too<p>

She's in it  
>She's win it in Malibu <strong>(I changed a bit of the lyrics .)<strong>

Pop up  
>Leanin' side to side<br>Laid back, hang ten  
>Go for a ride<p>

Catch that curl  
>Get into the tube<br>Do the mahi, mahi  
>Make your tail fin move<p>

She's the queen of the waves  
>Check it out<br>She's spinnin'  
>That board around<br>Queen of the waves  
>No one's gonna<br>take away her crown  
>Surf's up<br>Bow down  
>She's the queen of the waves<p>

Lemme see it now  
>One foot up ( One foot up )<br>Hands in the air (hands in the air)  
>Cause a comotion<br>Jump in the ocean

Ahhh!

She's the queen of the waves  
>Check it out<br>She's spinnin'  
>That board around<br>Queen of the waves  
>No one's gonna<br>take away her crown

She's the queen of the waves  
>Check it out<br>She's spinnin'  
>That board around<br>Queen of the waves  
>No one's gonna<br>take away her crown

Surf's up  
>Bow down<br>She's the queen of the waves

Stella beat that guy ! She really is the queen of the waves !


	4. Trouble , illness and breaking up

Stella's POV :

"Suckers ! ", I said as I went out of the water . Suddenly , the surf dude dragged me away .

"You sure know how to surf ." , he said , dragging me somewhere .

Then we stopped . "How about you , me , date , tonight ?" , he asked leaning closer . I gulped .

"Hey !" , said a blonde haired dude who looked somewhat familliar like ... Ray ?

"Ray ? What are you doing here ?" , I asked . He came closer .

"I came here to see my girlfriend and spend some time with her . Not see my girlfriend spending time with another dude !" , he said .

"He is the one hitting on me ! Anyway ,I'm sorry , ok ?"

Ray turned to the guy . "Stay away from her !", he said .

"Make me !" , I knew where this was going . I dragged Ray away .

Charlie's POV :

Stella is dragging Ray over here ... Wait Ray ?

"Who ?What ? Where ? How ? Why ?", I asked .

"Ray .Came here . Malibu . see me ." , Stella answered my 'figure' speech .

"You came here to spend time with Stella ? That is so cute !",said Mo . Ray made a face .

"The way you say it makes him sound girly and sweet ." , said Olivia . Ray made another face .

"Let's just continue our activity ." , said Wen , saving his fellow teammate from humiliating comments . Olivia wanted to go back to the resort . Wen tagged along . Scott and Mo went to the mall . I'm heading to the game store . Stella and Ray , no idea .

Olivia's POV :

I took out the lunch coupons Charlie gave me . I went to the counter .

"A table for two please ?", I said to the waiter .He took us to a nearby table .

"I'll be right back ." , I said to Wen .

"Where are you going ?"

"To get some water ."

"I'll come with you ."

"No ! I mean , I can do it myself ."

I scurried away and took a glass of water then made my way outside . I thought about Gram for a while . I setted my glass on a nearby tray . I went back to Wen .

"You can eat all you want . I'm heading upstairs . I don't feel like eating .", I told him then left .

I went upstairs .Then changed . I made a cup of coffee and switched on the tv . It was showing 'Maid in Manhattan'. Oh well . I picked up the phone and called room service .

"Room service ."

"Can I have some popcorn ?"

"Uh , sure ... What's your room no.?"

"534"

Wen's POV :

I finished eating . I need to go to the bathroom . I stumbled apon a door and entered . Ooops , it was the room service room .

"can you take this to room 534 ?" , said a maid thrushing a bag of popcorn at me . I left and went to find the room . I found it and knocked the door .

"Room service !" , I said .

"Coming ." , said a voice . It sounded familliar .

"Wen ?" , said Olivia , holding the door .

"uh . Here ." , I said , giving her the bag .

"The maid thought I was a maid so she sent me here ."

"Would you like to come in ?"

"Sure ." , I said entering .

I looked at the tv .

"You watch Maid in Manhattan ?"

"Yeah ... but you're Maid in Malibu ." , she said , laughing .

I sat on the bed awkwardly . Olivia ate some popcorn. Then she rushed to the bathroom and started puking . I rushed in and helped her .

"I'm sorry ."

"No . It's ok "

"I'm not suppose to eat too much butter ."

"Then why did you order it ?"

"I don't know ." . She brushed her teeth . Then went out of the bathroom . I follow . She lay on the bed and pulled the covers . I switched the tv off and waited till she fell asleep .

She looked so pretty . I kissed her forehead before leaving .

Mo's POV :

I was looking at some dresses. Scott was sitting on a bench .

"Will you hurry up ?"

"That's the fifth time you asked me . And no . What is your problem ?"

"It's so boring !" , he whined .

"That's it ! If you can't stand it then leave me . And I'm breaking up with you ."

"What ?"

"I'm breaking up with you ." , tears formed in my eyes as I said that . I left crying .

Scott's POV :

What the fish ? She's breaking up with me ?

"Mo ! Wait !", I yelled .

"I love you ..." , I muttered to myself . I went out and back to the resort .


	5. It's a love story

**Sorry , for the long wait . I felt inactive.**

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV :<p>

I was minding my own business . In the lobby .Then Mo ran in , crying .

"What's wrong with you ?",she left my question hanging .

"What's wrong with her ?", I asked as Scott walked in .

"What's wrong with him ? Who am I talking to ?"

Obviously they broke up . Operation Get back is on go .

Stella's POV :

We sat on a bench . Eating ice-cream . With Ray staring at me .

"What ?"

"I remember the Olivia feud . I was fighting for the wrong girl . No I am glad we are together."

"I'm glad I did the dare ." . We leant in and kissed .

"You taste like strawberry .", I chuckled .

Scott's POV :

Walking down the hall . Crying on the inside . Manning on the outside .

"Psst.", I looked around . I saw Olivia behind something . I raised an eyebrow .

"Olivia , you don't have to do that . What are you hiding behind anyway ?"

"I don't know . Something furry and black and white ." , no sooner had she said this , that thing moved .

"It's a skunk !", She screamed . One of the guards ran up to us . We told him everything .

"Anyway , I know how you can get back together with Mo ."

"How !"

"well…..", she whispered the plan .

Wen's POV :

Olivia gave us a song and told us to practice it . That was usual . What wasn't usual/unusual is that Mo isn't here . But Ray is .

"Where's Mo ?"

"Um , we can make do without her ." , this is getting weird .

That night , Scott left .

"Where is he going ?"

"No where . Don't worry about him .", said Olivia .

Olivia's POV :

Stop with the questions . Scott is where he is suppose to be . I spy with my little eye in the crowd there is …MO ! She came . This is good . I grabbed the microphone and a special small remote needed soon.

Let's get it started .

We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes<br>And the flashback starts  
>I'm standing there<br>On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
>See the party, the ball gowns<br>I see you make your way through the crowd  
>And say hello, little did I know<p>

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>And I was crying on the staircase  
>Begging you please don't go, and I said<p>

I walked across the stage .

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<p>

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<br>So close your eyes  
>Escape this town for a little while<p>

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>But you were everything to me  
>I was begging you please don't go and I said<p>

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<p>

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
>This love is difficult, but it's real<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<br>Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around<br>My faith in you is fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said<br>I walked through the crowd and grabbed Mo's hand . I lead her up the steps . Onto the stage .  
>Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone<br>I keep waiting for you but you never come  
>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think<br>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
>The lights went dim . I pressed the button . Scott came out from under the stage . I continued singing .<br>And said, marry me Juliet  
>You'll never have to be alone<br>I love you and that's all I really know  
>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress<br>It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>'Cause we were both young when I first saw you<p>

They shared a sweet kiss . Aww .

* * *

><p><strong>Doesn't the song suit them ? Love Story really suits them because Mo is Juliet and Scott is Romeo !<strong>


	6. Pranks and Bad luck

Olivia's POV :

Well . Mo's happy and I'm happy . Easy put , We are all happy . That was enough for one night . I went up to my room for some shuteye .

Charlie's POV :

. Oh , stupid phone ! I grabbed it . Stop ringing will ya ? I pressed the green button .

"Hello ?", I asked sleepily .

"...", it was quiet . Too quiet . I was about to end the call when ...

"PRANK CALL !"shouted a voice . My eardrums felt like they could burst . I looked at the caller ID .

"Ray !", I said annoyed . The call ended . Oh my lovely watsed minutes of sleep . Urgh ! Wait why would I have Ray's number ?hmm ..

*Flashback*

_I looked at the board . Oh boy ! Soccer try-outs ! I have to try for it . I want to impress the ladies with my mad skills . I copied down the captain's number in my phone . His name is Ray. _

*Flashback Ends*

Ok . Enough of that . Try to sleep ! I know , let's count sheep . One , two-zzzzzz.

Scott's POV :

The next morning , I felt so happy . I feel like I showering everyone with flowers . Ew , I'm grossing myself out . Whatever !

I got dressed and went down to breakfast .

"Hey Scott .", said none other than Mo . My wonderful girlfriend .

"Hey Mo .", I said kissing her . The others looked away .

"Get a room .", said Olivia .

"As if you never did it , publicly .", I protested .

"As a matter of fact , no . Well not yet or recently .", sh esaid . Olivia looked at Wen and Wen looked back at her . I'm guessing that they haven't kissed in a long while .

Charlie's POV :

I was still pissed out by last night . Ray looked at me before laughing . I gave him a glare .

"Are you Charlie from LM ?", asked a middle-aged lady .

"Yes and aren't you a little old to like our music ?"

"No . Not at all . I will be going away for a while and I need you to look after my apprentice . She will be hosting auditions for the play ."

'Wha-I don't even know you!"

"I'm Ms. Knickerbutt. Thanks for agreeing ", she sai dleaving .

"Wait !", no avail .

I looked ta the others . They were trying to hold back their laughter . Too late . They burst out laughing . I continued eating . Why me ? Of all the people , why me ? Help ! I don't want to host a stupid audition . Gr! What do I look like ? A fool ?

Stella's POV :

It's actually funny . Charlie's gettin all the 'luck' . Me and Ray want some alone time . I think we have plenty of that . Scott and Mo had time yesterday . Olivia and Wen , maybe are too shy . Ironic right . They're like the popular people of the school and they are shy . Hm . Ray , handsome , magnificent , hunk .


	7. First Love , Flirty and Wild

**I dunno why but I feel like making a one shot . Should I ?**

* * *

><p>Charlie's POV :<p>

I walked down the hall to this so called Audition . It was Thursday . We arrived in Malibu on Monday . Another three days here .

"Hi , so you're Charlie ?", said a cheerful girl . My , was she pretty . She had strawberry-blonde hair and beautiful green eyes .

"Yes , yes I am . And who are you , senorita ?", I asked , adding a little spanish . Good thing I took the course . She giggled .

"I'm Samantha . Come on in .", she said , leading me into an auditorium .

It was huge . There were some kids lining . They took their numbers . We sat down .

"Ok , here we go . Number one .", Sam shouted , loud enough to be heard by a little girl . She walked onto the stage . I heard she gulped . And she was shaking a bit .

"Action !", said Sam . I watched , full of boredom .

"I am thse pwinsess of thse woodsss . Pwease state youw buissnesssss.", she started . I yawned .

"May I asked what is the title of the play ?", I said to Sam . SHe said that it was 'The prince finds love'. Boring .

"Look , stop . What's your name ?", I asked .

"Twina ."

"Look , Trina ."

"It's Twina !"

"Oh . It is ? I thought it was an 'r' there . Anyway , you are brilliant but your lines aren't that clear . Come back when you are a bit older ok ?"

"Ok .", she said, turning around . Sam just stayed quiet .

"Next !", she shouted . A little and petite girl came up on stage .

"I am the Princess of the Woods ! Please state your buisness .", the girl said in a bold voice . Sam wrote down the girl's name . A few hours later , I was ready to leave .

"I have to go . It was nice meeting you . Fancy a dinner at Summerset Rose ?", I asked .

"Sure thing .", said Sam . I waved goodbye . This day wasn't totally bad after all .

Mo's POV :

I feel so bored . Scott went surfing with Ray . I was tanning myself .

"Mo ? Is that youu ?", said a voice . It sounded quite familliar . I sat up and lowered my sunglasses .

"Kiera ?", I said , jumping to my feet . We hugged .

"It has been a long time , yes ?", she asked . I answered that question with a nod . Then the boys ran up to us .

"Hey , Mo ? WHo's this friend of yours ?", asked Scott . I opened my mouth to answer but-

"My name is Kiera . Mo's old , hotter friend . Who are you ?", she said in a flirtious tone .

"He's Scott AND he's MY boyfriend . That is Ray and he is MY FRIEND'S boyfriend .", I said . Kiera looked bummed .

"Anyway , see you later .", said Kiera , giving a flirty smile at Scott . I was boiling with rage . How dare she try and flirt with MY boyfriend . The nerve of some people .

Olivia's POV :

Walking around town . Starting to burst into a song . I have got to stop thinking sometimes .I hope I don't burst into songs in the bathroom .

Take a look around  
>Take a walk downtown<br>Wondering if what you have been telling me is true  
>That i've been living large<br>Should accept that it's too hard  
>Forget about your dreams girl<br>No you wait a minute  
>'Cause i've opened my eyes<p>

(Chorus)  
>I'm making my way, you see<br>Throwing out the disbelief  
>I'm jumping in<br>Giving it everything  
>There's nothing left to prove<br>To anybody else but me  
>So go right ahead and call me crazy<br>'Cuz i'm making my way  
>You bet i am<br>Making my way

Does it freak you out?  
>I am fierce and proud<br>Doing it with style baby,  
>Who's the fool now?<br>I've finally sifted through  
>The useless attitudes<br>Ain't nobody pushing me around, no  
>I know who i am<p>

Chorus

This life is a maze sometimes  
>But at least this life is mine<p>

Chorus

I am wild ! Just like Olivia Wilde .


	8. Challenges within love

Olivia's POV :

I returned to the resort . I noticed another girl there . She ran up to me .

"Hi , I'm Kiera . A friend of Mo . You are too , yes ?", she asked . To be polite , I nodded and smiled . Her first impression is so ... so ... What's the word ? I dunno . Just forget it . Charlie came in with a cheerful face .

"Charlie , what got you in a good mood ?", I asked . He stopped and looked at me . 1, 2 , 3

"Olivia , I met this wonderful girl . Her name is Sam . I think she might be my soulmate .", he blabbered . He was blabbering MORE than a girl .

"Charlie !", I said , getting a hold of him . He stopped gushing ."Don't you remember ? We can only be here for a week . We have another 3 days .", I said snapping him out of his fantasies .His face from a happy , cheerful one changed into a sad , gloomy one .

"Look on the bright side , you can ask her on a date before we go home . A REALLY long one .", I said , trying to cheer him up . His frown turned upside-down . Well , it worked !

"You are right ! In fact , I'm calling her right now .", he said , taking out his phone .

"Do you even have her number ?", I asked .

"Thanks for raining on my parade .", he said sarcasticly . He left .

Wen came in . Beside him was Mo . On the other hand , Scott .

Kiera , whom I really forgot was there , ran up to Wen and did what I think is flirting .

"Kiera ! All the boys I know have a girlfriend !", Mo steamed . Kiera looked surprised .

"Right . And who is his ?", she asked . Mo pointed to me . Kiera apologized .

"It's ok . Not everyday a girl comes in and tries to steal my boyfriend .", I said , making Kiera steam up .

"And who are you to say that ?", she snapped .

"I'm a cheerleader at my school . The lead singer of Lemonade Mouth , a very popular band these days .", I had enough of her .

"Oh , you're a cheerleader huh ? I challenge you to make a routine and perform it against me . We'll see who is the better cheerleader and who gets Wen .", she said .

I started getting goosebumps . Reluctantly , I agreed .

"Great ! Same time , same place tomorrow ."

Charlie's POV :

Darn it ! I didn't ask her number ? How could I be so stupid ? How am I going to contact her ?

"Excuse me ?", asked a voice . I looked up . Sam !

"Hey Sam !"

"I knew it was you Charlie ." , I carefully thought of my next sentence .

"I-uh listen . I'm leaving in 3 days so I was wondering if you-"

"Hey , Sam !", said a boy . He was 6 feet tall with brown hair and muscles on his arm . He ran up to Sam and kissed her .

"Hey , Jack . Jack , this is Charlie . Charlie , Jack . He's my boyfriend .",I gave a smile and left . I don't even know if she saw me leaving .Figures , she has a boyfriend . Oh well .

Stella's POV :

Me and Ray were in my room . we were watching a movie . Suddenly ,

"How can you accept her challenge ?", we heard from outside . We tiptoed to the door and opened it a bit . It was Wen and Olivia .

"So what ? I can make a routine ."

"I'm just afraid that if you lose ."

"So you're saying that I can't come up witha routine good enough to overthrow her ?"

"It's not that -"

"Then what is it ? Why do you have so little faith in me ?"

"I'm afraid I'll lose you !", he finally admitted .

"oh , Wen ..."

"Uh guys .",I stepped out .

They both looked at me .

"We have only 3 days so if Olivia looses , you two can still get back together at home ."

"Well , that is true and according to the date rule book , it doesn't go against the rules .", said Olivia .

"Wait , there's a rule book for dating .", Wen asked . We nodded .

"That's stupid .",he said . Olivia responded with a 'whatever'.


	9. 1 Love and drowning

**You guys , I have an exam coming up . I won't be updating for the next 3 days (Wed,Thurs,Fri) . But don't worry . There's like a one-week holiday after Friday before my exams continue . So , Be patient !**

* * *

><p>Charlie's POV :<p>

I wish we could go home now . By the way , I'm walking down the beach . Heart-broken . Ok , Technically , she didn't break up with me cuz we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend . But still , IT HURTS ! Walking . See big stone . Kick it . Ouchie . Holding back tears . Fail . Cry . Try to man up . I know , I'm being pathetic . But you can't blame me !

" I just wish Jake would break up with her !", I yell at the sea .

"Charlie !", said a voice . I turned around . It was Sam . She ran towards me and we hugged . From the looks of it , she was crying .

"There,there.", I said in a soothing voice . She looked up .

"Jake broke up with me . For a girl named ...Kiera or something . That freak !", she said before bursting into more tears . Jackpot ! My wish came true .

Olivia's POV :

The next day , I had already come up with a routine . I waited in the lobby for that snob , Kiera . Suddenly ,

"Olivia , you can have Wen . I found an even more handsome guy !", said Kiera , walking on , hands in hands with this Jake-guy .

Few mins later , Charlie and what seemed a crying girl came in .

"J-Jake?", asked the girl , surprised . How come I'm sensing there will be a fight scene going on ?

"Sam?", asked Jake . Then the girl , Sam charged towards Kiera . Kiera didn't have time to avoid and they got into a tackle . I had to stop it . I pulled the two girls apart .

"What is your problem ?", I asked them both .

"Uh-It's so obvious . She tackled me . Duh .", Said Kiera .

"I'd watch what I said if I were you . I could just release the grip of her and she could tackle you some more .", I said with warning .

"Th-That freak stole my boyfriend !", yelled Sam .

"No , he DUMPED you . And then he CHOSE me !", she said .

"Olivia , let me take her to my room .", said Charlie , offering to help . I nodded . They went upstairs .

I turned to Kiera .

"What is wrong with you ? Why are you acting like you're better than us ?"

"Cause I am .", she said , looking at her manicured nails .

"Cut the slang , Kiera . It doesn't work with you . Niether do those manicures ."

"Whatever . Anyway , talk to the hand .", she said with a gesture . I slapped the hand away .

"Hey ! That was a perfect Manicure . You are so low .", she said , rubbing her hand . I kicked it into singing mode .

"Heeyyyy! You need to shut your mouth . And open up your eeeyyeees . Cause you no nothiiing . Nothiiing ! About ... Meeeee", I said , toying with my high and low notes **. (Taken from Victorious : Helen Back Again . It's what Helen said .)**

That clearly shot her off . It was hard not to smirk . Hah , Loser !

Charlie 's POV :

We were in my room .

"I'm sorry for what happened back there .", she said , sitting on my bed . I sat down beside her .

"It wasn't your fault . Kiera is just too bad .", I tried to cheer her up .

"I don't think so . I mean , I've dated him for almost a year . How can I not be angry ?"

"Well , You'll get over it .", I said as she looked up . And she did the most unthinkable .

She KISSED me . I could faint right now but I'm a MAN !

"We should hang out !", said Sam . I looked Sad .

"I'm leaving in like two days ."

"Well , let's hang now !", she said pulling my arm .

"Ok .", I said , happily following .

Stella's POV :

Hanging out with Ray . Love him .I really do . Today , we're surfing .

"Hey look dudes ! It's the chick !", yelled a surfer as I stepped on the beach .

"Whatever !", I yelled . We rented surfboards and caught waves . While I was busy doing moves , I didn't notice a surfer coming up .

"You never told me your answer . Do you want to date me or not !", he asked .

"No ! I have a boyfriend .", I said . He leaned in to kiss me but I slapped him . Unfortunately , I lost my balance and fell into the cold water below .


	10. Fight , fight , fight !

Stella's POV

Oh , where was I ? Ah - I was drowning ! Anyway , since I fell into the water unannounced and it was freezing . I don't know why the water was freezing cause it's hot on the beach . I don't know why but I felt to paralyzed to swim .

"Help !", I screamed at the top of my lungs before swallowing the salty sea water . Ugh ! Disgusting !

I feel so light-headed . No , don't ! It's the effect of drowning . Someone help me , please .

Olivia's POV

I blew off the cat fight . There is going to be no contest . I blew half my time doing my routine for nothing ! Never mind .

"Help !", that sounded like Stella . I ran out with the rest of the gang . It is Stella ! Oh no . Did she forget how to swim ? Are you kidding me !

Oh wait . There's this blonde dude saving her . Must be Ray . What a relief . Hey , that's something Ray does not have . A tattoo on his left arm ! Ray does not have that . Is Stella a two-timer ? What the Barnacles ? So not cool !

We ran to the beach .

"What do you think you're doing ?", I asked when that dude leaned in .

"Um . CPR - to save her ."

"She has a boyfriend ! Let her boyfriend do it !"

"Her boyfriends not here ."

"I am now !", said Ray , coming through the crowd . He did CPR on Stella . She coughed and coughed . Luckily she didn't cough blood .

I shooed the crowd because I have a great idea what would happen next . A dog fight .

"Next time , never try to kiss my girlfriend ", Ray shoved the guy . He shoved him back .

"Well, if I didn't save your petty little girlfriend , she wouldn't be here right now ."

"Who do you think you are ?", Ray demanded .

"I'm Roc Darles ! The top surfer of Malibu Beach . Well , I was before I was beaten by her .", he said , pointing to Stella .

Ray started laughing .

"You got beaten by a girl ! Hahaha . That's totally lame bro ."

I stood in between them before Roc could pound Ray .

"Whoa , whoa whoa . No fights ! Not now , not any time . Ray , take Stella to her room .", I said . Ray picked Stella up . Sheesh , what role play am I ? The referee ?

"Who are you miss cutie .", here we go again .

"None of your concern . You are a complete gerk . You know that ?"

"Gerk ? Isn't it Jerk ?"

"Gank plus Jerk equals Gerk . Lay off my friend or I'm gonna k-" I was lamely cut of by him - kissing me .

Wen's POV :

"Gank plus Jerk equals Gerk . Lay off my friends or I'm gonna k-", that Roc dude just kissed my girl ! I pushed him off .

"Noone hits on my girl .", I threatened him .

"Aw , is this your boyfriend ? You can do so much better .", ok that does it . I was about to punch him when -

"How's everyone doing ? I have a song to sing . The title's BFB !", said Olivia through the microphone.

Mo's POV :

I'm singing background . Yay !

_I call you up when I know he's at home_

_I jum outta my skin when he picks up the phone _

_Why can't I tell if he's looking at me _

_Should I give him a smile _

_Should I get up and leave _

_I know it's strange _

_I dunno what he's thinking _

_but is it wrong if I see him this weekend _

_I really hope I can get him alone_

_I just don't, don't want her to know _

_Yeah , yeah , yeah , yeah _

_My best friend's brother is the one for me _

_yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3_

Easy , she finished the song . It's really great . I wonder how she wrote it ?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry but my head hurts . I am sick and dizzy . Until another time ! BYEEE !*groans and holds head*<strong>


	11. Goodbye , Malibu !

Charlie's POV :

I got dragged to a pier near the beach . First , we ate cotton candy. Then rode a roller coaster . Then rode the merry~go~round .After , I played some games to earn prizes . I got a teddy bear and gave it to Samantha or Sam .

"Ok , what do you don't like ?", I asked as we walked down the boardwalk and sat on a bench .

"Well, cheaters . Stripes . Bugs .corn dogs . Shellfish .", she said . I agree on that .

"What about Lemonade ?", this is THE most IMPORTANT question to ask a girl NOT in Lemonade Mouth .

"Lemonade ?I..."

"You ...?"

"Love it !", she said , making me scream "Yahoo !". The passing dudes and dudettes were like "Whats wrong with that guy ?" and "Is he mad ?".

How can I not do this when I'm happy ? Tell me ! I wanna know now!

Olivia's POV :

Back at the hotel , we met up in my room . Well , without Charlie .

"What now ?", I asked . We spin the bottle to decide who should say first . It landed on me . Wipee ...

"if I go home , the summer is not gonna be cool and It's boring ."

Then Mo.

"I'll have a whole summer doing Maths ."

Stella .

"Rocking out ."

Scott .

"Doing nothing "

Ray .

"Same here ."

Wen .

"I dunno . My parents are out ."

An Idea struck me .

"A Lemonade Mouth Sleepover , anyone ?", I asked . The answers were yes . We decided to have it at Scott's house considering his parents aren't home and his house , according to rumors, is huge .

So the next day , we packed and headed to the airport . We were all happy except for Charlie .

"Bye , Sam . I'm gonna miss you .", he said , starting to cry.

"Me too .", said Sam , doing the same thing . They hugged .

Suddenly , this cute French guy passed them . Sam pulled away from Charlie and ran after that guy .

"Bonjour.", she said , flirting . oh , well .

I went up to Charlie and put a hand on his shoulder .  
>"Good luck Charlie .", I said . We checked in and boarded the plane .<p>

I sat in front of Charlie , beside Wen .

"Hey whats your name ?", I heard a girl ask behind me . I turned around and saw that she wasn't talking to me but to Charlie and he was practically drooling .

"I'm Charlie .", he said .

"This is gonna be a long flight home .", I whispered to Wen . He agreed . Charlie is gonna have the world record foe the most break ups .

"Charlie , close your mouth . You'll catch a fly .", I said to him , giving advise. He did as he was told and the girl next to him just gave him flirty looks and the dudes in the plane gave him dirty looks .

Good Luck Charlie !


	12. Home , sweet home !

Mo's POV :

We were back ! We arrived at the airport and we took our luggage . I took a cab home . When I arrived home , I saw that it was as beautiful as ever . I jumped out of the cab and ran to open the front door .

"I'm home !", I said , abseloutely startling my mother who was preparing lunch .

"Oh Monu ! Let me get your bags .", I just let her pass and went to find my dad .

"Baba , I'm home .", I said as I entered his study room .

"Ah , Monu . Did you have any se-", said my father . He was busy reading a book .

"No , Baba . None of that at all .", I said , sitting on a chair beside him .

After a long silence , I told him that I wanted to unpack and left him there . I helped my mother bring up my suitcases to my room .

My room was coloured blue , unlike what Indians like . I loved it because it was different . My bed was a queen-size one . Yes , you can tell that my parents spoil me . I have a laptop on my study table . A lot of the colours in my room are blue and white . They harmonise with each other .

Charlie's POV :

I walked up to the front door . I opened it . Only to be greeted by my brother's soccer ball .

"Ouch !", I said as I fell down . I threw the ball to a side and dragged in my bags.

"Sorry , Charlie .", said my brother , Tommy . I just ignored him and ran up to meet my mom and dad .

"Mom , Dad , I'm home !", I said . My mom and dad smiled .

"Honey , how was it ?", asked my mom .

"Well , it was fun and heartbreaking cuz my girlfriend that I met there bailed on me at the last minute when I was about to bail on her ."

"Poor guy . Why don't we go out and do man stuff ?", asked my dad .

I had no idea what man stuff is but I just nodded .

Wen's POV :

As I opened the door , I was greated by my little sister . She hugged me so I hugged back . I brought my bags to my room and I felt like I would pass out .

It couldn't hurt to take a nap , I thought as I lay on the bed .

Stella's POV :

Great . My parents weren't home . Luckily I have a spare key . I opened the door , dragged my bags in , went to the kitchen , grabbed a granola bar and headed upstairs with the bags . I'll just wait in my room then .

Olivia's POV :

I walked in with my bags . Gram was talking to my neighbor and she didn't notice that I came home . Well , I took out a piece of paper and wrote : I'm home and In my room xoxox Olivia and left it on top of the table . I went upstairs to my room . I switched on the light switch and saw that my copy of our soundtrack has arrived . Late , right ? I just put it in the cd player and danced to the music . I do have to remember that in 2 or 3 days we are going to have a sleepover at Scott's .

Scott's POV :

I arrived home and put my bags on the couch . I had to clean the place and set it up . Let's get it on !


	13. Poor Scott

**I don't know if you guys are still reading it but here you go .**

* * *

><p>Mo's POV :<p>

Tonight's the night . I gathered my essentials and put them in a bag I was bringing . Some night clothes . Hopefully my gowns are not see through . Don't want anything unwanted to happen . But you guys know that deep down inside , I would but that's when we're married . IF we're married . Hopefully my dad will NOT pair me up with some freak and have an arranged marriage .

"Monu , where are you going ?",asked my dad as I descended down the stairs with the bag . H ewas reading the newspaper . In English ! Which is sorta weird because he only likes things that are in Hindi . Oh well .

"Just going to a party .", I muttered and headed to the door .

"Very well .", my dad said . Weird , he didn't even stop me . Things are finally my way . I walked down the street to Scott's house . When I arrived , I was greeted at the door by a lying slipper . I squeaked as I ducked . Scott turned around .

"Sorry , Mo-Mo .", he apologised . I smiled . The place was packed up and designed like a teen crib . The guests that were already there were Olivia and Stella . Looks like the boys are late . I dropped my bag to a pile on my right and joined the girls on the couch .

"hey what are we watching ?", I asked as I plopped myself next to Olivia . She was holding a bag of popcorn with her right hand , halfway to her mouth with popcorn .

"Princess Diaries 2 .", she said , not blinking . Stella was busy writing something on a piece of paper . I turned my attention to the stupid tv . I watched this already . It's about a girl who discovers she's a princess and went back to her birth state . This one , its about her having to get married , because according to the law , she can't be a queen if she's single . What am I doing ? We aren't here for this !

Scott sat on my right side . We were both bored but Olivia was absorbed in the movie . The next thing you know it , the doorbell rang . Scott got up and opened the door . There , glaring at him was a man with a beard and brown hair . I stood up . Olivia , realising this , saw what the commotion was about .

"Scott !", the man bellowed . We cringed .

"D-dad ? When did you ?"

"This morning . You were suppose to pick me up at the airport 6 hours ago !", he shouted . Upon seeing us , he turned even redder .

"Son ! get these kids out of here !", he said . Scott told us to go . We took our bags and left them . Poor Scott .

"What do we do now ?", I asked . Olivia sighed .

"I'm going home ", said Stella . Olivia nodded in agreement and said that we should call the other guys to tell them that its cancelled . We went our ways .


	14. Dear Diary

Olivia's POV :

So bored . I decided to clean up the place and found my old diary . So I flipped it open and began reading . It was quite funny and I realized how stupid I was when I was little .oh well.

After I read that , I decided to continue writing in it .

_June 6 , _

_Dear Diary ,_

_I now have become a beautiful and talented girl . I have a band . A career that will probably pay me money . A boyfriend . A perfect life . Something that every high school girl would want . My band has made a single and I'm the lead singer and vocalist . It's really no big . I can handle it . Plus , I usually write all the songs . Over the last few years , things have changed . I have become a cheerleader . My friends and I have gone to Hawaii and I hope that things will be better in the future ._

_Here's what my friends have been going through :_

_Stella Yamada : Before Summer , we had a lot of fights . She usually didn't believe me when I said something . Saying I was either Paranoid or Jealous . Both times , she was wrong . The last time I'd seen her , at Scott's house a few minutes ago ._

_Mo Banjaree : Before Summer , she had been really my sister . Her relationship with Scott is still going strong although they fought a few times . Last time I'd seen her , at Scott's ._

_Wen Gifford : He's my boyfriend . I really love him . Last time I'd seen him was the day we got off the airplane . _

_Charlie Delgado : My lil bro . Last time , off the plane ._

_Scott Pickett : My older bro . Last time , at his house ._

I stopped writing when I heard the door squeak open and in popped Wen's head .

"Hey .", I said . He just grinned .

"Whatcha got there ?", he asked looking at my book .

"My diary ."

"Can I"

"No .", he pouted . Nuh ~uh . No way , Jose .

"Can we have a day tomorrow ?", he asked .

"I think 9o'clock ?", I asked . He nodded and left . I turned back to mydiary and read what I wrote about Wen . I scrawled over _the day we got off the airplane _and wrote _just now _. I smiled and closed it ,remembering to hide it .

I went downstairs and took a chocolate bar then ran upstairs and went to find a book I haven't read in ages . I found one !

"Runaway by Meg Cabot .", I said , smiling . It was one of my fave books . Since I know it by heart , I flipped to the pages I really want to read .

Ah , one of my favourite scenes . Relaxing with a choco bar .


	15. Olivia Wannabe !

**Glad I'm back ? On the charts I am number 81 ! Woah ! So not cool cuz I was known to be 1-4 . Anyway , enough about me . Let's get going !**

* * *

><p>Mo's POV :<p>

I have overheard from Wen that Olivia keeps a diary . Let me clean up my room and find my old one . Throw here , and there . Blue coloured . That's it . I flipped it open to the last page . Wait , there is no last page . In fact , I have never written one letter in it . Let me flash back .

_*Flashing*_

_"Mom , I want a diary .", I begged and pleaded . My mom gave me a smile . _

_"Here , take my book .", she said . I took it and went to my room . I smiled and danced around ._

_"What should I write in it ? Ponies ? Boys ?", I mumbled to myself . I suddenly let out a yawn . I should sleep . So I placed my book somewhere . I'll write in it later._

_*End*_

Oh , right. Well what should I write ?

_Dear Diary , _

_I don't know what to write . But let me express my relationship with Scott ._

_We've been going strong for a few years and I think we still are . Eventhough sometimes he flirts with other girls , I get him back by flirting with other boys . Hehehe, evil aren't I ? But I am seriously afraid if he gets bored with me . I mean , I'm probably not that fun . I rarely kiss him and we have a fard time trying to spend time together . My father finally approves but he even gave his permission for us to ... It's hard for me to express here . I love him and thats all that matters ._

_Scott can't go out of his house because he is grounded . He forgot to pick his dad at the airport . Well , at least the dude got home . Anyway , what should I do ? Should I wait for the grounded time to end and then have a fun day with him ? Or should I be sneaky and bust him out ? Well , I could . _

_That's not the point . The point is I love him and I want to express it to him . I think I should end my rambling here . Bye ._

Wow , writing in a diary is hard work . I went downstairs to watch tv . I turned it one to America's next Top Model . I was having a fun time watching it ... until- my dad walked in .

"Mohini , you should watch these movies .", he said , changing the channel and stopping at one of thos Hindi movies . It was at a scene were they sing in pitched voices . I eventually got bored .

"baba , why do they always sing like that ?", I asked but recieved no answer . My dad was so involved with the movie . Oh well , I took a pair of keys and went out . I am mindlessly walking . Well , I should get something to snack on .

Olivia's POV :

I eventually got tired of sitting at home so I went out . Gram won't mind cuz she is napping . At least thats what I think she's doing ... I walked through the park , trying to come up with a cheery song . That is . So , I watched the people . There were couples holding hands and some kissing . Ugh . Gag . And kids playing . Skateboarders , venders and dog-walkers . It is so peaceful and normal . Luckily , or unluckily , the people don't seem to know me . Notthat I wanted to but hey , I'm from Lemonade Mouth . We released a single a lot of people bought them .

It was peaceful until I bumped into someone . Annoyed , I looked to see who it was . And you won't believe me . It was the girl I seriously hated . The one that took away my friends and tried to replace me . Now , the girl has dyed her hair blonde . She actually wants to look like me . But , her complexion and her face will not likely let that happen . That girl is :

Chelsea . **- Don't remember her ? Well , I suggest you read the first one (LM : Life's a drama) at the chapter : Chelsea**

Now , seemingly she had noticed me . I decided to act dumb . Well , since we're probably frenemies , let's take the friend out .

"Hi Chelsea , long time no see .", I said , being bubbly to annoy her . Her expression grew dark .

"Well , it is long considering what happened last time !", she spat that at me . I pretended I didn't notice .

"Ouch . Sorry . Well nice meeting you .", I said turning around .

"Get Back here Olivia !", she shouted and everyone near us turned to see . I stopped acting . I turned back at her .

"What is it Chels ? Why are you still here ? Last time , you tried to replace me . You took my band , you took my friend , most important , you took my boyfriend !", I said , throwing all my anger at her .

The crowd was getting bigger . Well , what do you expect ? The Lead Vocalist of Lemonade Mouth , Olivia White , is in the park arguing to some freakshow wannabe .

"Hey its Olivia from Lemonade Mouth !", someone shouted . Normally , I would love to meet that kid but I have other things to do . Like teaching this chic . I really wanted to walk away .

"Olivia , you are really worthless !", said Chelsea . Noone calls me worthless !

"Really ? Poser !", she seemed to crack . I couldn't take it anymore . I walked off with the last laugh . Then , a fe wfans stopped in front of me . Aw , they want my autograph . Well don't mind if I do ... Seriously , I need something to do . Why not go grab a snack and I'll think about it . SO I walked to my favourite place . And went in .

"Olivia ?", I turned around . Well , that was unexpected .

* * *

><p><strong>I've been obsessing with Percy Jackson . Mostly , Percabeth . And I usually write stuff according to my mood . So if I'm happy , I'll write a happy chapter . If I'm not , well you know . Plus , if I was happy and I was writing a sad chapter , I will leave it until I get sad . It is like expressing myself in a diary but this is a story . I have to ask you guys a favor , if you guys love Percy Jackson as much as I do and have the second series , can you please write it and send it to me ? It will be so nice . Here at my place , it is hard to find those books . Anyway , thanks . <strong>

**Get back to your lives until I write the next chapter . Toodles !**


	16. AN

**SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY ?**


	17. Coincidence

**Thanks for the support . Love you guys .**

Olivia's POV :

"Mo ?" , I asked turning around to see my friend . She gave me a hug ."What are you doing here ?"

She lifted up her bag of cookies ."To get a snack , obviously ." I was relieved

"I'm glad its you and not Chelsea .", I said . I facepalmed myself . I wasn't suppose to tell her that . SHe looked at me shocked . I have a lot of explaining to do .

"But why are you here ? Aren't you suppose to be at home ?", I asked , changing the subject . SHe rolled her eyes .

"Well , I was but my dad changed the tv channel to high pitchy singing Hindi movie .", she said with a funny face . I laughed and bought a smoothie . We walked out together .

"But you haven't told me about Chelsea yet.", said Mo . I looked down as we walked .

"She is trying to be me . I just .. I'm afraid that she might get revenge again . She even dyed her hair blonde .", I told her , dramaticly .

"That's one dumb blonde .**(No offense to blondes . I like blondes because my favourite characters are always blonde .)**", said Mo . I looked at her offended . "No offence .", she added . I chuckled . At least Mo can brighten my day .

* * *

><p>Wen's POV :<p>

This is so boring . I can't wait for my date with Olivia tomorrow . I want to take a walk so that I can book a place . A fancy place . As I was walking down the street , kids approached me to get my autograph . Kids , teens and even grown-ups . I don't mind . It's one of the perks to being popular . As I walked through the park , I saw a familiar blonde . Olivia .

"Olivia !", I called . I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder . She turned around . Oh no . SOmething is freakishly wrong .

"Hi Wen .", said Chelsea , batting her eyelashes . I took a step back .

"H-Hi Chelsea . Long time no see .", I said stuttering . She stepped closer and I kept stepping back . Ok , I need a plan . My only plan is to run for it . 1...2...3...

I ran for it , not looking back to see if Chelsea was stalking me . But then , I bumped into someone else . Or two other people .

Charlie and Scott .

"Hey what are you guys doing here ?", I asked . I looked at Scott ."Weren't you grounded ?"

Scott shrugged ."I was . Anyway , me and sir Charles here are just bored . " Charlie smacked him on the shoulder for saying the nickname .

"Hey !" , we turned around . It was Stella and Ray . Wow , what is this ? We all meet up unexpected . The only ones missing rae Mo and Olivia . Someone tapped me on the shoulder . As I turned around , I was greeted by a kiss on the cheek . Olivia and Mo .

"Looks like we're all here . What a coincidence . What should we do ?", asked Olivia . We all wanted to go to the movies . And that was pretty hard because the theater was playing one of our songs on the radio . And when we entered , Stella accidentally burst out ,"Our song !" . Everyone there turned and it was like a battle for autographs . Nothing could be scarier than that . Suddenly , reporters arrived and it was a run for it . As we ran , they still followed . We couldn't lead them to our houses .

"Head to Karaoke Dokey !", said Mo . Good idea . We can really blend in there . We burst through the door and We fumbled with our money to pay for the entrance fee . Hurry , they could arrive any minute . We headed to one of the rooms and switched on a song . Wow , our single again .

Stella looked through the window and they were arriving . Right now , the song was Determinate and it was in the middle of my rap .

_Okay, It's Wen and I'm heaven-sent  
>Music like a veteran<br>Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine  
>Go ahead and try to name a band way better then<br>Reason why the whole world's picking us a synonym  
>People need a breather 'cause they're feeling that adrenaline<br>_

I feel the adrenaline alright .

_Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!  
>'Cause we're coming to your house (and)<br>People keep on smiling like the lemons in their mouths  
>We're the real deal, you know how I feel<br>Why they're in it for the pill  
>I'm just in it for the thrill<br>Get down now I ain't playin' around  
>Get your feet up on the ground<br>And just make that sound like_

When they passed , we slumped on the couch . Now that is how we should spend a day .


	18. Kidnapped

**I sort of liked the last chapter because we get to enjoy a lil bit of Determinate !**

* * *

><p>Stella's POV :<p>

We seperated our ways . Mo went with Scott , Wen with Olivia and Charlie went alone . I went with Ray . We planned to have a time to ourselves . Going to the movies was so boring to do . It was so common . I wanted to do something exciting and energy-rising . I don't know about Ray but I wanna start a revolution . Against something . Ah , it must be one of my hobbies . I looked at Ray and smiled . He was so cute like that .

I kissed his cheek and he turned to look at me . He kissed me and we started making out . The manager threw us out because kids were there . Now I had a reason to start a revolution . But before I could , Ray pulled my hand and pushed me into a photo booth . We took hilarious photos and got a copy each . We make the perfect couple . Oh no . I am turning into a mush . But Ray made me like this . Not that I mind .

We went to his house . His house was a little messy and I loved that . I sat down on the couch and we continued making out . I pulled away , looking at the clock and realised that it was late . So , I excused myself with a kiss and walked outside to go home . But while I was walking , I was knocked out .

Olivia's POV :

I woke up the next morning , happily . Wen and I were going on a date this evening . I took a shower , brushed my teeth and wore a summer dress . I ate breakfast and the phone rang . I answered it . It was Stella's mom .

"Hello . What is it ?", I asked , politely . But her news shocked me . Stella didn't come back that night . I cut the call and called Ray .

"Hello ?", he asked groggily . Apparently , he just awoke . I rolled my eyes .

"Is Stella there ?", I asked , hoping for a yes . But Ray said that she had left . I started to get worried . I texted them a band meeting at Dantes Pizza Parlour . I grabbed my purse , handphone and a pair of sunglasses . I bolted out the door to the pizza parlour . I sat at one of the booths and waited for the others . I ordered a drink for us all . Lemonade of course .

They arrived . They were confused why I'd called the meeting . So I decided to break the news to them .

"Stella's missing ." , I told them . Their jaws-dropped especially Ray's . I can guess why . He was her boyfriend after all .

"I swear that I am going to kill whoever took her .", he said , his hands turning into fists . I calmed him down .

"Who could have done it ?", asked Mo . I looked at her .

"I think I know .", I said . They leaned across the table to hear what I was going to say . I said one word that we all hated . Well , except Ray , I guess .

"Chelsea ."

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected ! Review !<strong>


	19. Breakthrough

**Love the cliffy ?**

* * *

><p>Stella's POV :<p>

I woke up and tried to move . I was tied to a chair . What had happened ? I was walking home then BAM ! nothing . The room only had one bulb which didn't provide too much light . I couldn't see my surroundings . I just looked around , franticly and noticed a tuff of blonde hair .

"Olivia ?", I asked which came out as a whisper . I heard hysterical laughing . Olivia doesn't laugh like that . But I know someone who does . Someone whom I fear will come back . I mustered up all my courage and said the devil's name . "Chelsea ?"

She walked out . Her hair was all blonde and she tried dressing like Olivia . Talk about a fanatic . She catwalked up to me .

"Like what you see ?", she asked in a way not perverted . I was angry .

"You can never replace Olivia !", I snapped at her . She just chuckled , holding on the chair .

"I already did . Once . And I can probably do it again .", she said . It made memories come flooding back . They were bad and I have tried to change for the better .

"Yeah . But they know the difference now ! ", I said , struggling .

"Stop struggling . It won't work .", she said , opening a door . I sent a glare after her .

"They will find me !", I shouted and heard a door slam shut . I tried to remember stuff I brought over to Ray's house . Cellphone . She probably already took it when I passed out . Aha ! I keep a knife up my sleeve . Yeah , I know . I am awesome . I wriggled my arm a bit and the knife moved down my arm . I did a wrong move and it scraped my arm a bit . I winced in pain . I continued and it traveled from my wrist to the palm of my hand . I started to cut the roped bounding my hands . Once I was free , I moved the chair out of the lights . I ran to the door and realized that it was locked .

I heard someone trying to open it . I switched off the lights and stood by the door .

"Oh shoot ! The lights went off again .", said a voice . I held my breath . Chelsea shut the door and moved . "Stella , where are you ?"

The moonlight gave me a faint outline of her so , trusting myself , I hit her on the head and she fainted . I switched on the light and bolted out the door . I looked around . Near a window was a chair and a table . I ran to the table and saw my cellphone . I hit speed dial for Ray .

"Ray !", I said , almost screaming into the phone .

"Stella ? Where are you !", he asked , probably worried . I looked around and saw a sign . Ranchester Farm .

"I'm at Ranchester Farm ! Hurry and get me !", I said . HE told me that it was just 5 minutes away . I ran outside and after a few minutes , I saw a car and sure enough Ray was in there . He stopped and I jumped in the car . He drove off and I was practically kissing his cheek . We reached his house and I entered . Everyone was there .

They stood up and hugged me . They asked me to sit down and tell the story . I told them that and Ray said that he will call my mom and ask her if I could stay at his house . I immediately agreed and my mom did too .

The others went home and the two of us settled for a movie . Well , we were making out most of the time . I missed his lips and I bet he missed mine . He started to kiss my jaw and I agreed to let him have a serious make out . Nothing more and nothing less . Gosh he is making me mushy and I miss my hardcore side . Nevermind . We slept on the couch , his hands around me protectively and my head on his chest . I was at peace .


	20. Wenivia Breakup

Charlie's POV :

The next day , we were all hanging out . Until Mo decided to break some news .

"I got us a gig .", she said excitedly . Olivia's jaw -dropped and Stella started jumping up and down .

"Wh-What ? Where ?", asked Olivia . I can see that she was trying to determine whether they need a new song or not .

"Well , there's this guy who said that we need to do a concert and I agreed . The concert will be in three days . All we need it a few new songas and some old favourites .", said Mo , holding her hair . Olivia squeaked .

"New songs ?", she asked . And Mo nodded . Olivia let out an 'ugh' while me and the boys chuckled slightly . " I guess I have a few", she added . We all sighed in relief . Without Olivia , we would so be cracking our brains to get songs .

So let me keep it short . The next day , We spent it by planning the whole thing . Then we met the guy and he took us to the venue . It was pretty big and the stage is awesome ! Currently , we are on the stage . I am setting up my drums and they others are doing whatever they are doing .

Wen' s POV :

I finished setting up my keyboard and noticed Olivia struggling with the microphone stands . Aw , she is cute when she's like that . I ran over to help her . I took some from her and helped her set them up .

"Thanks.", she said , graciously . I smiled . I had something to ask her . You know about the date I set up before Stella was kidnapped , she told me that we should postpone it . And I was wondering when we should do it .

"Olivia , when should we do the date ?", I asked . She stopped fiddling with the stand and looked at me with her thinking face . After a few minutes , she shrugged . I was sort of annoyed . She wasn't making this into a big deal ? Not that I'm asking her to . It's just she isn't a bit worried about the future of our relationship .

"You're not the least worried of our relationship ?", I asked . That seemed to be the last straw to her .

"What do you think ? Wen , I am worried about our relationship in case it didn't work . But , right now , I have more things to think about .", she snapped a me . The other's stopped to see what the commotion was about .

"More Important things ?", I asked .

"No, minor . I have to think of songs and arrange the music .", she said , holding sheets of paper .

"You're not alone on this , remember ? Let the others do it .", I told her .

"Wen , you're being selfish . It's not that I don't want to spend time with you , it's just I have a lot of work cut out for me . I'll make time for you .", she said , almost close to tears . Since we were causing much commotion , the people , more like reporters , hanging out there started to take pictures . But , my mind was caught on the word 'selfish' .

"Selfish ? You know , just forget it Olivia . We are over .", I said , walking off the stage . Olivia broke out in tears and I ignore that .


	21. Wen made a major mistake

Olivia's POV :

I broke down right there . Not caring who was watching . I shook a bit . Mo was consoling me . But I just can't believe him . I didn't think he would do that . Of course , I care about our relationship . I took out a sheet of paper and handed it to Mo . She took it cautiously and gave me a puzzled look . I sniffed .

"I wrote a song I wanted to sing to Wen but he ended our relationship . You can have it .", I said , explaining . I stood up and gathered the dignity I had left . I walked home with reporters walking behind me . I opened the door and slammed it in their face .

I stormed upstairs and threw myself on my bed . I cried myself to sleep . I woke the next morning with my eyes sore . I rubbed them a few times and took a shower . I pretended that my problems went down the drain with my sorrow . I freshened up and wore my best clothes . I decided to treat myself with a milkshake and went to the shack . I bought my fave and a newspaper . I opened it and was not surprised by what it said on the headlines .

_Big star Breakup !_

I turned to the page . Here was the article .

_Hollywood sweetheart , Olivia White was stunned when her boyfriend , Wendell Gifford stormed off stage on the first day of the preperation for the concert . The vocalist of the band was talking to the keyboardist about their relationship . The two ended up quarreling and ended their relationship when Gifford said that he had enough and that it was officially over . She apparently had written a song and wanted to dedicate it to him . But since he broke up with her , she gave it to her fellow colleague , Mohini Banjaree . _

As soon as I finished , there were flashes of blinding light . I looked up and some reporters were taking pictures of me . I slammed the newspaper on the table , took my milkshake and stood up . I told them to write what they need and walked out . I went home .

Wen's POV :

I was so not dramatic yesterday . I wanted pizza for breakfast so I dressed a bit and walked to Dante's . After I ordered my pizza and got my slice , I headed to a table . I noticed my bandmates and went to join them .

"Hey guys .", I said , sitting down , uninvited . They all quiet down . I started eating my pizza . Charlie was avoiding eye contact , Scott was slurping his drink . Stella was playing footsie with Ray and Mo was reading the news . Seeing that they were all quiet , I asked .

"Why the cold shoulder ?", I asked .

"You deserve it man .", said Charlie . Man , he was brave . Mo handed me the paper and I read it . I could not believe what I am reading . My eyes widened .

"That was the thing you were missing on Wen . I just hope you know how to fix it .", said Mo , taking a bite out of her slice . I gulped . I would need help and i am not sure that my mates are going to cooperate .

"G-Guys , will you help ?", I asked , ashamed . Soem nodded and some didn't . The boys did and the girls didn't . They , apparently , didn't forgive me . Oh well . Mo and Stella excused themselves and I made them pinky swear not to tell this to Olivia . They swore and left . I started telling my plans to Charlie , Scott and Ray . I whispered it carefully because who know if the reporters become fly on the walls .


	22. We kiss we make up

Stella's POV :

I can't wait for them to make up again . Oh Cupid , stop messing with them ! Can't you see tha they are perfect for each other ? We headed to Olivia's and spent a day together . I got a text from Ray telling us to bring Olivia to the Grand Pavillion in the park . So we did . She didn't ask a thing and thought that we were just going there for a regular day .

"Where are Ray , Charlie and Scott ?", she asked , as we walked to the pavillion . We shrugged . We paid for three tickets and sat down at the very front . We got cozy and waited for whatever they were showing . The thing started . It was the break up the other day . We were shocked and so was Olivia . She looked at the screen wide-eyed . Then the screen showed the paper . Then it came to Wen . His voice was narrating .

"_I didn't realise it . But I had lost the girl of my dreams . I was so stupid ! So arrogant and selfish ."_, he said . Oh , so this was what Wen and the guys were planning . Then it showed to some picks of the two having fun . Probably from our school years . Olivia was practically crying . Mo was trying to help her stop and at the same time not cry herself . I wish Ray would do something for me like that . Ok , what am I thinking ? I am not MUSHY ! I am headstrong and hardcore ! Yeah , hardcore .

Who am I kidding ? I am a bit mushy but its only for Ray . Only for him . I looked back up and saw that the flick has ended . Tears were flowing down Olivia's cheeks . Then , Wen stepped out of no where with a bouquet of flowers . He gave them to her and whispered something in her ear . She responded by kissing him and he kissed back . Everyone , mostly elderly , there was clapping and cheering .

I felt like I want to cry . My buddy's all grown up . See what I mean , I am turning into mushy potato . Well not the potato part . They kissed and pulled apart . Each with newfound love in their eyes . A pair of hands covered my eyes .

"Guess who ?", said a voice . I knew who it was but wanted to play along .

"OMG ! Taylor Lautner ?", I asked , excitedly . The hands retreated .

"Gosh , no ! It's Ray . Don't tell me that you are cheating on me .", he said , feigning hurt . I smirked .

"Ok then . I won't tell you .", I said , crossing me arms . He laughed and kissed my cheek . Yay , things are finally normal .

* * *

><p>Mo's POV :<p>

This day turned out good . We all have each other and our partners . Except for Charlie . I think I feel a match-making game coming on . Charlie wants someone who knows him and doesn't want to date some random fan . I think I know the perfect one . I whispered the plan to everyone except him . We want to do it the next day . But I have to call my friend first . I dialed her number .

"Hey . It's Mo .", I said , as she answered the phone . She greeted me too . "Listen , I want you to meet Charlie . Can you head over Dante's at 10 tomorrow ?" . She agreed . Plan Match-making Part 1 .

* * *

><p><strong>Who wants to be the OC who will date Charlie ? No takers ? Well , why don't you guys make your best 'Rayella or 'Scohini' or 'Wenlivia' plot and send them to me so that I can pick and make YOU the OC who will date him . <strong>

**The plot can be in point form . PLOT only . Not entire story .**


	23. A girl and her sister

Charlie's POV :

I woke up the next morning and got dressed . The band wants to meet up so I head over to Dante's . I walked in and saw them sitting at our usual table as usual . But what was unusual was that a girl was sitting on my chair . I greeted them .

"Hey guys .. ummm .. Who's this ?", I asked , pointing to the girl . She stood up . She was a few inches shorter than me and she was cute . Very cute . Is this Mo's friend ? Wow , she is lucky to have such a cute friend. She smiled at me sweetly .

"Hi , I'm Avery Lorrain Miller .", she said , holding out a hand **( DramaQueen127 aka bamachick127).** I shook it . She was about 5'5 , a little skinny ,has blue eyes and has brown hair with side bangs . She looked extremely cute in her blue tank top and grey jeans . After introductions , we sat down . I had to pull another chair . We talked about the basics and the performance later that day . Avery was excited when we told her that she could have two free all access pass . She almost screamed out loud . Some of the people there looked at us with numerous expressions . Anyway , back to us .

"Who should I bring ?", she asked . We heard a ding which signaled that someone had either walked in or walked out . We didn't pay attention to it . But , when the said person walked to our table , we did .

"I thought I'd find you here !", said the girl . We exchanged glances . Avery however , fighed in frustration and looked at the girl .

"Guys , this is my step-sister Brittany **(The Angel Of Randomsity)** She's actually the same age as me but she's older .Anyway , I thought you asked me to go here !", said Avery . I analyzed Brittany . She was a blonde with brown eyes . She was 5'6 and had dimples . I smiled to her too . I invited her to sit too . She pulled up a chair beside me . So I was sitting in the middle of two sisters who seem to have a rival and I have a big idea on what kind of rival was next . It was gonna be a war over me ! Seeing my discomfort , Olivia said she had something to do with Wen and Mo . But Mo wanted Scott to come along , who wanted Ray to come along who wanted Stella to come along . So that leaves me and the girls . Yikes !

I decided to strike a conversation . "Tell me about yourselves ..."

"Well...", started Brittany ." I 'll start . I'm just a blonde that is not dumb ."

"And I'm a chipmunk ...", muttered Avery under her breath . She was being sarcastic and I couldn't help but chuckle . While Brittany was babbling about herself , I looked between the two . They were both different . Opposites . And opposites attract right . They should get along . Brittany was more to the pretty IT girl . I am actually surprised that she didn't have a boyfriend . Well , that's what I think . Anyway , Avery was more to the shy girl under the shadow . She's secretive but kind . Suddenly , Brittany stood up .

"Sorry , Charlie but I have to meet my boyfriend .", she said , walking off . I stand corrected . She does have a boyfriend . Avery seemed a bit more cheery when she's gone . I mentally shrugged .

"Thank god ! I really don't like her .", admitted Avery . She smiled sheepishly ." SHe's just too ...that !"

I nodded , semi getting the point . "And what is 'that'?"

She shrugged and sighed ."Perfect... Her boyfriend was a guy I had a crush on . I didn't know she had a crush on him . But of course she got him first ." . We chatted away like old best friends and I couln't help but feel something .

Unknown POV :

I watched from afar . The two were so good together . I can't believe it ! They chatted away . I looked through my binoculars and from time to time , I saw Avery blush and smile . Aww ... My phone rang suddenly . I picked it up .

"Hello . Mo ? Yeah . It's fine Mo . I got this . They're perfect together . Yeah , I'll keep watching ." , I said . I cut the call and smiled . Plan get Avery and Charlie is on the go !

* * *

><p><strong>Who was that ? Can you guys combine Avery and Charlie and create a sweet couple name ? I don't care if you just jumble the words or pick words from the middle . I just want a couple name . The one I thought of was Chavery .<strong>


	24. Girlfriend

Charlie's POV :

My time with Avery was awesome . She likes everything that I do . It's amazing . She's sweet , smart and funny . Three traits that you will not find in an over the top crazy fan . I like the way her brown hair sometimes cover a bit of her face and she uses her right hand to tuck it behind her ear . The way her eyes sparkle when we mention something good . The way her lips part and form a beautific smile on her face . She's perfect .

Wait , what ? Am I going into this boyfriens-girlfriend buisness ? Is that a good idea ? I mean , I've never had one . What would it be like ? Should I try it all out ? I really don't know . But , there's a first for everything I think . Should I ask her out now ? Would that be too soon ? Yep it would . I should call Olivia and ask what she thinks .

"Ahhh!", she squealed in my ear after I told her everything . I have never seen her like that . Maybe Wen being her boyfriend packed a punch . I could hear her giggling at some random comment Wen would make . Sigh .

"You should totally ask her out ! I have to think of a couple name . Maybe Chavery ... Or Avlie ... Or Charry ..."

"Ok ! Ok ... I'll ask her out . And I like the name Avlie though .", I said , cutting the call . I sighed and lay down on my bed . Time for the ultimate task . Here I go . I dialed her number . I waited and waited for her to pick up . Ok , Maybe not .

"Hello ?", she answered . Uh-oh . What to say ?

"Uh hi ...", real stupid .

"Who's this ?", she asked .

"It's Charlie . I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend .", I closed my eyes and listened for her answer .

"Uhhh... I'd love to . I mean , I know we just met but I sort of felt that you were the one .", she whispered the last part . I smiled and said goodbye . Wohoo ! I made it ! Yeah , that's right . Charlie's a big boy now ! Who's the man ? I'm the man !

But one question . What happens now ?

I sat on my bed and called Olivia . She answered on the first dial .

"Hello !", she said . God , my ears . "Charlie , you're on speaker . Mo is in the room ."

"I did it . Now what .", I asked .

"Ahhhh!", they both shrieked . They talked at once . Oh no .

"One at a time !", I shouted . They stopped . I heard Olivia pick the phone up .

"Charlie , now you ask her on a date .", she said . A date ? I've always heard of those . What exactly happens on one ?

"What exactly happens ?", I asked . I heard the phone was exchanged hands .

"Now , you take her to dinner , talk about other stuff and then the mushy stuff will ensue . You'll kiss, hold hands and blush .", said Mo , holding her excitement . Me , blush ? Not possible . Impossible to be exact . Charlie doesn't blush . But Ray blushed when he was with Stella . He's a bad boy . So it means that it is ok to blush I guess . I'll just send a text to Avery .

_Avery , date ? Dinner ?_

**_Love to . Umm .. pick me at 7 tomorow_**

****_Deal !_

Ok that's settled . Now , what to wear . I opened my closet and looked . There's some t-shirts , a pair of pants , underwear and a tux . I'll go with tux . I was set for tomorrow .


	25. Mo looses a V

**Sorry for this short Chapter !**

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV :<p>

Mo's plan was so perfect . They were so cute together ! I believe they might make couple of the year because Celeb TV said that Charlie was America's new heart rob . Now , let us plan the couple name .

Charlie said he liked the first one . Hemm ... I better write this down . Oh no . I have the urge to write a song . Grr , bloody brain cells ! Well I can' t tell you what it is can I ? I restrain this urge and write the situation each couple was in .

Me & Wen : Still strong . OK dokey !

Scohini : Dunno ? Does Mo still have her you know what ? They've been dating for a long ime and I am surprised that Scott can wait that long .

Rayella : Starting out perfectly ! They are like the old~fashioned couple . Not confessing , playing footsie .

Avlie : Still on hold . Charlie is too shy . Avery is still unknown .

Hmm . I have to work on Avlie . Charlie , please make a move . I mean , he has everything ! He can easily wrap her around his finger .

Mo's POV :

Me and Scott planned to have a special evening at his house and I was determined to go for the next phase . I mean , I'm technically 18 and dad didn't say anything about it . Besides , Scott's dad isn't home .

As I was getting ready , I wore a blood~red dress that reached mid~thigh .I wore high heels and put my hair in a ponytail . I applied red lipstick and smoking hot eyeliner . I walked to Scott's house , wearing a jacket .

I don't want to get hassled on my way . When I arrived at his house , I repaired myself once again and rechecked for the thousandth time . This had to be perfect . I already told Baba that I'm staying over at his house . I knocked on the door . Scott opened it immediately and let me in .

"Hey Mo .", he said . I stood in the middle of the room . Time for it ! I took off my jacket and let it fall to the ground . Scott was busy locking the door .

"Hey , I umm...", was what he said when he turned and saw me . He gulped a few times . One point for Sexy and Seducing Mo . I stepped towards him until I was right in front of him . My hands reached up and played with his button up shirt collar. I pulled the button .

"Scott , let's go further . I'm ready .", I said , winking . He gulped before kissing me . I'll take that as a yes . That's how we spent the night !It was fun and I never thought he could make me feel this way .

* * *

><p><strong>I don't get why Selena Gomez's ' Love you like a love song ' is so popular . The beat is not that great ...<strong>


	26. The next day

Mo's POV :

I woke up the next morning , on a bed . It was not my room . I looked around and realized that I was naked . I turned around and noticed a pair of hands around my waist . It was Scott . Suddenly , yesterday's memory came flooding back to me . Oh my , I had sex with Scott . Did we use a condom ? I looked around and saw a condom on the floor . I laid back on the bed . I was relieved . If we didn't use a condom , Baba would murder Scott and probably me .

I unwound Scott's hands and grabbed a bathrobe . I stepped into his bathroom and brushed my teeth . I switched the shower on and took a refreshing shower . I was finish and stepped back into the room . Scott was now awake and sitting up on the bed .He had a dazed expression that I couldn't help but smile at .

I grabbed my clothes and put them on . Scott got up and put on a towel .

"You can use my mom's sweatshirt . She's divorced with my dad but left some things here .", he muttered before turning the shower on . I tiptoed to the next room and found some women's clothes . I put them on and went back to his room . Scott was fully dressed .

"I need to go home .", I said . He stood up and walked me to the door . This will definitely something to remember . I walked to my house . I took out my phone and called Olivia .

"Hey Mo .", she said , happily .

"Hey Olivia . I'm a woman now .", I informed her . I heard a gasp .

"It happened last night , didn't it ? Oh My God . I don't know what to be . Happy or Shocked ."

I chuckled . We talked some more and I ended the call .

Avery's POV :

Last night was fantastic . Charlie was so sweet and caring . He helped me a lot and sometimes his clumsiness got the better of him . When we were eating the lobster , he took one and made it talk .Suddenly , It's hand came off and fell into the sauce . The sauce splattered all over his face . I had fun wiping it off and laughing at him . He did give me the cutest pout ever.

Then , he drank too much coke and laughed too much so the gas went up his nose . A few violinists came by and played some music . He was too busy crying because of the pain . **( Mr Bean moment XD) **He is so cute . And Now I am his girlfriend . I hope paparazzi don't show up just because I'm his girl now . I'd hate that kind of attention but my sister would love that .

She always said that she was suppose to be in the spotlight . Gag . Anyway , the rest of the evening went well . When he sent me to my front door , he leaned in to kiss me . The kiss was sweet and passionate . It sent shocks all over me and I kissed him back .

* * *

><p><strong>Aww ... Avlie moment !<strong>


	27. Almost Next Term

Charlie's POV :

I love Avery ! We did a lot of things together . She's so much fun . I had a great time spending with her . BUT , what happens when the summer ends ? Will we still be together ? Or will we break up ? I mean , Summer ends soon and then it's our senior year . Mesa High has a lot of hope for us and I hope that we can be a world famous band and not just a band here . Well , I better stop worrying . I have another date with Avery today .

Unfortunately , even though I am with Avery , I'm still worrying . I didn't have any appetite and touched my food just once . The steak doesn't look mouth watering anymore . Avery , on the other hand , had a big appetite and ate a lot , not that I mind . My worry must have shown on my features because Avery asked me what was wrong . Her eyes were filled with concern and worry . How could I possibly lie to her . So , I'll just tell her the truth .

"Will we still be together when Summer ends ?", I asked . SHe set down her silverware and smiled . I glanced at her , questioningly .

"I forgot to tell you that I'm moving to Mesa High for senior year .", she said , with a grin . My jaw dropped .

"How could you forget THAT?", I asked . She shrugged and I relaxed . I am now calm . I am going to school with my girlfriend ! Yay , I'll have to pay more attention to impress her . We finished the food and headed over to my house . I taught her how to play the drums . She had a head for beats . She was really good .

We ate sundaes after that and lounged in front of the television . There was this movie called Geek Charming . In my opinion , it was great and .. err ... umm.. cute I guess . But Avery said that it was too mushy and that girls should not be as stuck up as Dylan . SO , I replied saying that I was probably mushy and she smiled . Then it turned into this hot make out session .

* * *

><p>Stella's POV :<p>

I had just realized something . It is almost the end of Summer . Soon , it'll be study and study but no more band . WIll the band stay together ? I mean , the last time , we almost broke up because of Chelsea . This time ? Mo'll probably be busy with SATs and stuff . She won't have time and we don't have time to find a spare bass guitarist . Olivia will be busy with the cheerleaders . Wen , Ray and probably Scott will be busy with matches and Charlie will be ... Charlie...

What about Avery ? Did Mo's plan succeed ? Of course it did ! Her plans rarely fail . I think . Anyway , back to the matter at hand , what will happen to the band ?

What about my relationship with Ray ? Will he fall for a new freshman ? I should stop being lovesick ! It freaks me out !

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV :<p>

I woke up in the morning with a start . I trudged over to my calender and took out my red marker . I marked yesterday with a big red x . Then I looked at today's date .

Oh , it's just the last week of summer ...

THE LAST WEEK OF SUMMER ? What the ? I'm not ready for school ! I'm not ready to face Jules or evil teachers or heaps of homework ! AHHHH ! Am I the only one freaking out ? I bet Mo must've been worse that me . I took a shower and went to start on my back to school wardrobe . Some of the money I got from the CDs sale was in my account . Some of the remaining was given to Gram and the other remaining is for me to use .

I walked out with a sweater and a scarf because it was sort of freezing . Why does it freeze in Summer ? Summer practically screams WARMER . Ugh , weather these days .

* * *

><p>Mo's POV :<p>

Last night , my dad gave an extremely long speech about the end of the Summer and the start of the new term . He said that I needed to be more responsible and get extra credit . He wants me to get accepted into a good university and what not . I'm smart , I can handle it .

I made a pretty good excuse to sleep and my dad reluctantly let me . Today , I am forced to plan a 'MY FUTURE CHART ' . WHat is that you ask ? I have to make a chart about from where I am now and what I plan in the future . Including who I marry and how many children I want to have . So , I am in torture . After doing the chart , I gave it to my dad and he repaired a major part of it .

It is a MY future chart . I make my own future . Not my dad ! Grr...

* * *

><p>Wen's POV :<p>

Oh My God ! I have no more clothes ! They are all too small. I am now wearing my dad's clothes and his are too big so they were baggy . I trudged downstairs and ate breakfast. My dad gave me money to go buy some new clothes and I set off . It was uncomfortable in his clothes and people kept giving me dirty looks .

I searched through the stores and grabbed some random clothes . I wore them and they looked great . I bought them and went to the restroom . i tugged off the price tag and ore the new clothes . No more dirty looks !

* * *

><p>Scott's POV :<p>

Last night , my dad returned home . Drunk . Which has NEVER happened before .He woke up with a headache or hangover and I can't really blame him . I have one question though , WHY did he get drunk ?

I walked downstairs and found my dad leaning over a cup of water ad pinching his nose . I grabbed a drink and sat down .

"Why were you drunk ?", I asked .

"I don't need this right now .", he argued .

"Why ?"

"Shut up !", he screamed at me . I have so had it . All he does is scream at me . AM I that useless ?

"Dad , there's no use screaming at me . You always do . But you never came home drunk . There must be a big problem ."

He sighed ."I'm scared of your SAT result ."

I nodded ."I'll make next year memorable dad . I promise ."

And we hugged . For the First Time remember .

* * *

><p>Ray's POV :<p>

I am determined to change next term .I don't want to be the evil playboy anymore . I have Stella and she changed me . I really love her and think that I would cry if she ever left me . I hope not . Sometimes , I wonder what I did to deserve a beautiful girlfriend like her .

She's beautiful , nice and fantastic . Love her ! Ah , I'm like a lovesick puppy . I hate being mushy . Especially now . I guess that even bad boys are like that . I mean , I want our relationship to last and not for the next term . But forever . I'm in love with Stella Yamada !

* * *

><p>Avery's POV :<p>

I just told Charlie that I would go to his school next year . I'm kind of nervous anyway . I mean , what are the school kid like ?I bet Charlie has a fan club . How will they react when they see him lip locking with me . Will I have enemies ? How about friends ?

I'm just so insecure . I mean , am I even that pretty ? What if this is just a joke ? WHat if Charlie is just toying with me ? If he is , how should I react . What if he really loves me ? WHat is my feeling for him . Do I REALLY love him ? WHat happens if I suddenly question about my true love towards him . What if he proposed and I said yes but then what if when I was walking down the aisle I had regrets and ran away ? I'll be the most hated person ever !

I'll have to rely on my nearest help . My sister . Ugh !

* * *

><p><strong>Almost the end !<strong>


	28. The End !

Avery's POV :

Time flies when you're having fun . I was extremely enjoying every minute of my time with Charlie . I still remember what my sister had said .

*Flashback*

I knocked on my sister's bedroom door . I heard someone say 'come in' and I opened the door . She was sitting on her bed with her laptop on her lap . No pun intended . SHe looked up and sent me a smile . This is the first time I've seen her send me a sincere smile . I walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed .

"What can I do for you ?", she asked , looking up briefly from her work . I sighed .

"You know that school's going to start , right ? I'm just worried that Charlie will call off our relationship . I mean , even if we go to the same school , what if I can't live up to what he expected ?", I asked . She sighed and put her hands on my shoulder . She looked me in the eye .

"Avery , stop it . I can see the way he looks at you and vice versa . You to love each other and he will NEVER dump you . If he really loves you , he'll expect you to be you . SO enjoy all your time with him . You need to prepare to face critics at the school in a few days more ."

"Ok . I will .", I promised . She smiled .

"Besides , he's cute when he's on spices ..", she mumbled . I gasped .

"You spied on us on my date !" , I cried out . We laughed .

*End Flashback*

I smiled . My sister can be so caring sometimes . So here I am , in a casual tee and pants , holding my bag . I am in front of the school building and I am waiting for Charlie . Oh , here he comes now .

"Hey !", he said . I kissed him and looped our hands . We walked together into the school . Wow , it's so busy here . I went to the principal's office and got my schedule . I kept getting glares from other girls but Charlie always sent me an assuring smile . I think I'll like my school year .

Olivia's POV :

Oh man !I'm late . I jumped out of bed and took a shower . I wore a white plain button up shirt and a skirt . I wore some boots and grabbed my bag . I grabbed a snack , kissed Gram on the cheek and went to school . A lot of people where already there . I walked in and was approached by the cheerleading team . They asked about the new formations and stuff and I told them that I would get back to them later .

Man what is this year going to be like ?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm stopping the story there . No more ideas . No sequel . This is my last story for LM . Peace out !<strong>


End file.
